crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
September 2016
Thursday Version: v0.75 ;Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge Features: * Added new Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge event. Runs until September 13th at Noon PDT. ** Two new Crusaders that swap with Emo Werewolf and King Reginald. * Added a new Golden Epic card for the new Mr. Boggins Crusader that comes with the purchase of any Educational Jeweled Chests for real money. * Reminder: Chests for Apples are only available in the store until the event ends. The timer counting down until the event ends is visible on the event information pop-up and the objective screen. Fixes: * Fixed invisible monsters not counting towards daily quests Friday Version: v0.76 ;Schoolhouse Rock Buff Weekend Features: * Added the "Schoolhouse Rock" buff weekend event. Buffed Crusaders include the Bushwhacker, Detective Kaine, the Golden Panda, King Reginald, or the Metal Soldierette. * Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for the Bushwhacker with purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for the Metal Soldierette if you unlocked her during this year's event or through a mission. * Added new recruit and gear missions for Ranger Rayna, Littlefoot, Veronica the Android Archer, and Bubba the Swimming Orc. Fixes: * RoboTurkey’s Short Circuit ability is working correctly again. * Both percentile components of Mr. Boggins’ The New Students ability now receive bonuses from gear. Friday Version: v0.77 ;Off-Week Offense Buff Weekend Features: * Added the "Off-Week Offense" buff weekend event. Buffed Crusaders include the Washed Up Hermit, Natalie Dragon, Khouri the Witch Doctor, Sarah the Collector, or Brogon Prince of Dragons. * Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Sarah the Collector with purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Brogon if you unlocked him during this year's event or through a mission. * (PC) You can now change areas using the arrow keys. Holding shift takes you to the first level, or to your highest unlocked level. * (PC) You can also dismiss all notifications by pressing space. PC Fixes: * Karen’s Center of the Universe ability will no longer cause her to be debuffed in the Cursed Treasure objective. Friday Version: v0.78 ;11th Objectives, New Crusaders & Buff Weekend Features: * Add six new objectives; one in each of the first six campaigns: ** Grey Goo (World's Wake) ** It's Getting Dark (Descent into Darkness) ** The Haunted Ship (Ghostbeard's Greed) ** Follow the Breadcrumbs (Grimm's Idol Tales) ** Croakchief at Mugwarts (Mischief at Mugwarts) ** Wowza! (Ready Player Two) * These new objectives are very challenging (all require that you reach at least area 600) but reward unique Crusaders that take up new slots beyond the 20th. * You must complete all the objectives in the given campaign, and the previous campaign's 11th objective (for all the campaigns past World's Wake), in order to start these new objectives. * Gear for the new Crusaders can be found in normal Silver and Jeweled chests, but will only appear if you have the Crusader unlocked. * These new Crusader slots count towards Idols gained on reset, allowing you to earn more Idols per run once they're unlocked. * Added the "Autumn's Upon Us" buff weekend event. Buffed Crusaders include Jim the Lumberjack, Jason Master of Shadows, the Dark Gryphon, Prince Sal the Merman, and Serpent King Draco. * Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Prince Sal with purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Draco if you unlocked him during this year's event or through a mission. Thursday Version: v0.79 ;Carnival of Sorrows Year 2! Features: * Updated the Carnival of Sorrows event to support year 2: * Added a fifth tier 1 event objective (note: veteran players will need to complete this objective before starting tier 2, so be sure to save up 2500 tokens before you reset) * Added new tier 2 objectives: ** Recruit Mindy the Mime - Awards new Mindy the Mime Crusader ** Recruit the Half-Blood Elf - Awards new Half-Blood Elf Crusader ** The Great Trapeze - Reach area 400 with annoying swaps going on ** The Menagerie - Reach area 450 while fending off wacky animals ** Price of Admission - Reach area 550 in a world of crazy expensiveness * Tier 2 objectives award two new Crusaders: Mindy the Mime and the Half-Blood Elf * Tier 1 objectives and free play now require that BOTH tier 1 Crusaders be recruited * Free play price reduced from 3000 tickets to 2500 * Added Idol requirements to the tier 1 event objectives * Players who recruited a tier 1 Crusader via a Mission will have the respective objective automatically marked as completed (note: this will not occur if the mission is completed after the event has started) * Carnival Chests have been updated to drop loot for any of the four Crusaders, however gear for tier 2 Crusaders will only appear if those Crusaders are recruited * Carnival Chests will now weigh their drops towards unfilled slots and upgrades, making it easier to gear up all four Crusaders evenly (tldr; more drops for the tier 2 Crusaders if you geared up the tier 1 ones last year) * Mr. Monkey's "Monkey Business" upgrade changed from a self dps boost to an upgrade that increases the effectiveness of "Follow the Leader" for each animal Crusader in the formation * Added a Golden Epic item for Pete the Carny (free with any event chest purchase for real money) * The event dialog now lets you toggle between tier 1 and tier 2 of an event; you can still complete achievements, earn loot, and do objectives in either year at any time Fixes: * Updated the timing of the Croakchief at Mugwarts objective to match its description. * (PC) Fixed some cases where the formation would fail to transition between areas * (PC) Fixed slow transitions between areas. * (PC) The Exterminator’s gold bonus should now apply properly * (PC) Gloria’s Happy Thoughts ability now buffs Sparkle multiplicatively. * (PC) Fixed the VR overlay in Ready Player Two showing up white. See Also Category:News Archives